


Solace

by LacrimaDraconis



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hesitated before gently curling his hand around Stiles’ neck, pressing lightly. It was more of a reminder for Stiles that he wasn’t alone than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on tumblr, cross-posted from there. I might have to come back and correct some mistakes later - sorry for that!

For a second Derek didn’t know what had startled him awake. He listened carefully, slowly sitting up in his bed. The upper story of the house was almost silent, just the calm and deep inhale-exhale of Erica and Boyd audible from their room down the hall. He made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, the tap tap tap of his bare feet on the floor reduced to a minimum, when he heard a pained gasp and a rapidly quickening heartbeat. He knew who it was before he reached the person standing propped up against the counter.

 

“Are you okay, Stiles? Couldn’t sleep?”

 

Stiles just shook his head, not even moving to stand up straight to meet Derek’s eyes. Stepping closer Derek could see Stiles arms shaking, his knuckles white against polished wood of Derek’s kitchen counter.

 

“Hey, what is it? Can I help?” Derek hesitated before gently curling his hand around Stiles’ neck, pressing lightly. It was more of a reminder for Stiles that he wasn’t alone than anything else.

 

Stiles pressed his eyes closed drawing a shaky breath and seemingly steeling himself to answer.

 

“It… hurts. Ever since… him, since the Nogitsune. It’s like ice around my heart and it’s like a pain that radiates from my heart into my shoulders and back, and sometimes it makes it hard to breathe.”

 

Derek started rubbing soothing circles over Stiles’ back, coaxing him to explain more. “Have you tried getting medication?”

 

“It’s not, it’s not physical. It’s why painkillers don’t work and I’m peachy fine otherwise. It’s more like an emotional thing. Whenever I remember what I did—“

 

“What _he_ did,” Derek interrupted.

 

“What he made me do. The memories, they sometimes cause it. It’s been a few weeks since this last happened. I’ve been getting better.” Stiles looked up at Derek a little sheepishly.  “Sleeping here, being near you. It kind of helps. It’s why I bother you so much.”

 

“You don’t bother me, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was only a whisper when he pulled Stiles into a warm hug, arms wrapping around his shaking frame firmly.

 

“I feel safe here.” It sounded almost like a confession, words tumbling from Stiles’ lips in a barely audible sigh when he pressed his face into Derek’s neck. Seeking solace, seeking affection and Derek’s heart skipped a beat in his chest at the meaning behind the words.

 

“Can I try something? I’m not sure if it’ll help, since you’re not in physical pain, but I want to help.”

 

“If it doesn’t require me doing anything but stand here, be my guest. And you’re helping already. Freaking werewolves and their higher body temperature,” Stiles mumbled and just pressed a little closer, leaning his forehead against Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek snorted, but proceeded to shove his hand under Stiles’ shirt until he reached his shoulder blade. He could even feel Stiles’ heartbeat there, albeit faintly. Derek spread his fingers over Stiles’ skin and concentrated on pulling out the pain. It was like an electric sizzling and then a sudden punch to his gut. He knew it worked when Stiles practically melted against him after a few seconds, murmuring a thank you which brushed his lips against Derek’s chest.

 

“You know you can ask for this any time, alright?” Derek stepped back a little to make sure Stiles caught his seriousness.

 

There was a slight smile tugging at the corner of Stiles’ lips and Derek felt an answering smile on his own face. “Thanks, big guy.”

 

Derek nodded and then gestured to the stairs leading back to his bedroom. “Come on, you can sleep with me tonight. There’s still a few hours left till we have to get up, and my bed is much more comfortable than the one in the guest room.”

 

If Stiles recognized Derek’s word as the flimsy excuse they actually were, he didn’t let it on and simply followed Derek upstairs instead. There was enough time to talk about this later, after dawn, when they weren’t as sleep warm and soft hearted anymore.

 

FIN.


End file.
